luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Stage 1-10
Stage Select Name: (enter) Map Name: (enter) Summary *Stage Difficulty: 2/10 *Boss Difficulty: 2/10 *Party Requirements: 1~4 *Time to Complete: 5~10 minutes *Record: 4:13 *Requirements: **Level 10 Plot Summary: Monsters Wolf, Leader Wolf, King of Wolves Tree Spirit, Explosive Ostrich Slime, Giant Slime (Yellow), Giant Slime (blue) Giant Mushroom (Large), Violent Bear (Large), King of Tree Spirits Guardian of Lost Temple NPC's Following Jini, Yuria Environmental Hazards Poison Mushroom Guide The key to this stage is patience, chances of a group rushing through without proper knowledge of the stage is 1 in 10 meaning maybe in 10 tries. #You start off in the bottom right of the map. Once you get everyone in (preferably at least an Eir and a Dainn) head to the left. #Kill the wolves here and wait for your party to load before breaking the rocks. After you break the rocks, continue westwards, killing wolves as you go along. Eventually two Wolf Leaders and a Wolf King will spawn. #Once you kill all the wolves, four Tree Spirits will spawn. Keep moving; these enemies shoot powerful leaf projectiles. I prefer to kill the right-most one, go for the bottom, then split the two remaining trees between the group. You could also have each person take a separate tree. #After you kill the trees, the barrier will be opened. Continue going north. #If you have trouble maneuvering between the Explosive Ostriches, stay in the back and let someone else go first - there are a lot of them. #Once you get past them, there will be two catapult trees. Kill them, keep them busy, or let everyone run through to the north. #Once you get past those two trees, you'll be in another closed off area. Small blue and larger yellow Slimes will be there. The yellow Slimes shoot a strong homing beam if you leave them alone. #A few more slimes will spawn when you're done. Once you kill the 'rushing slimes', more blue and yellow Slimes will pop up, but this time with a giant blue Slime. #Kill it and continue to the north. Be careful here, the poison mushroom clouds will do around 45 damage per tick, but they can't down you. Maneuver between the poisonous clouds to the next clearing. #There are also four catapult trees in this mushroom area. One to the left, one to the northeast, and two at the entrance to the next room. Kill these, dodge them or keep them busy as everyone passes through. #In this room, you will see three pedestals. One on each side, and one at the top. The one on the right summons the giant bear. The one on the left summons the mushroom king, and the top one summons the tree boss. #All of these, except the bear maybe, you've fought before. The order of difficulty is the bear, mushroom, and then the tree. Take time to recover yourself after each battle, and proceed to the north when you're done. Class Tips: *Mage Solo Tips*' ' Make sure you at least up to "Summon Rock" for more firepower, or you'll be fighting him for awhile. Rotem ONLY uses his Summon Rock, Rock Pillar, Longarm Stretch and Fury of Land attacks whenever his target is within standing striking range of him, especially right after charging in and smashing you. Rotem is extremely repetitive and predictable, and will only do the charge in and swing attack if you allow ample space between you and him throughout the entire fight. 1. When you enter the arena, get rid of the trees on the bottom left and right (you should be able to do this during the dialog), and proceed to dodge him as you get rid of the last remaining tree at the top of the arena. 2. When you're finished, head back close to the center to allow yourself decent running space. ALWAYS stay at about 5-6 steps away from him and try not to stand diagonal of him. Trust me, its a lot harder to dodge him like that. 3. Attack him once or twice and then wait for him to charge in, and run to your character's left or right (So if you're standing to the north, run left or right, if you're standing to the east, run up or down etc). You should be always staying directly across from him, and the dodge pattern should be a rectangle (or a square). Use only long ranged and fast cast attacks such as Icicle Rain, Fury of Land, Fire Bolt, Summon Rock etc etc against him. 4. Keep repeating step 3 until dead. 'Mini-Bosses' In this stage, you will have to defeat a total of three mini bosses. They are listed below: 1. Giant Mushroom (Large) 2. Violent Bear (Large) 3. King of Tree Spirits 'Boss' This guy is big, mean, and strong, and likes to hit you HARD, so you'll want to stay away from him without a large supply of health. He's got a few attacks, I'll try to explain them: *Whack: He just runs up to you and hits you. You'll be stunned for a second, so hit the left and right arrow keys fast and dash away. Other wise he'll hit you again, and in some cases, will infinitely hit you until you die. *Frontal Smash: Extending his arm, he hits the ground from a pretty long distance; its pretty easy to dodge though, he just stretches his arm out and hits the ground; its pretty linear, so moving to the side is a good way to dodge this. *Anger of Ground: He'll slam both of his arms/hands on the ground in front of him, and create a flame like earthquake. It hits you multiple times, but is kinda easy to dodge, because it's in front of him. If you keep away (behind/to the side of him) you should be OK. *Another one is when he slams his arms down(I think, forgot his bodily animation for this one) on the ground, and sends out pillars of rock all around him in straight lines "Earth Wave", however, sometimes they seem to go off to the side of the original path, so be alert if you see this attack. *His last attack, that I've seen or remember, is where he slams his arms on the ground(again, forgot his bodily animations) and boulders, like the mage skill "Summon Stone", will shoot out at certain directions. I can't quite remember the directions, but either way, be alert. The pillars of rock, and rock ball attacks aren't quite seen as frequently as his other attacks, in fact, usually he doesn't use them on me. He has a lot of health, and all of these attacks do quite a bit of damage, so keep your dashing up, and just wail on him. Eventually, with decent characters and perseverance, he'll fall to your mighty blade/staff/wand''' '''Videos *http://youtube.com/watch?v=i3W5PFKzbv8 "Before Rotem Boss" *http://youtube.com/watch?v=oEm7qfvTcBE&feature=related "Just before and during Rotem Boss" << Stage 1-9 History || Stage 2-1 History >> Category:Episode 1